Mamá Dadan
by Siren'D
Summary: "Ella no era su madre, él no era su hijo, no tenían relación sanguínea alguna pero ¿Quién dijo que se debía engendrar para ser madre?" Conjunto de Drabbles inspirados en el episodio 0 de one piece sobre como es ser una buena madre versión Dadan ;D


**Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen.**

**M **a **m **á **D **a **d **a **n**.

-Tiene que ser una broma- Decía la tosca mujer mirando el pequeño bulto en brazos del marine.

-Desde hoy está a tu cuidado- Ordenó el conocido Vicealmirante.

-¡Qué carajos Garp…!

-Tienes algo que decirme Dadan- La voz del marine sonó cuerda y monocorde, la situación no podría ir peor. El musculoso hombre puso en brazos de la peli roja el pequeño y ligero bulto.

La mujer sólo atinó a destaparlo con el pánico marcado por toda la cara ¿Quién mierda le había dicho a Garp que ella tenía ínfimo conocimiento en bebés? el rostro de la mujer quedó en blanco, parecía al borde de un paro cardíaco mientras Dogra y Magra veían fascinados al pequeño niño que jugaba con unas aún más pequeñas manitas.

-Más te vale cuidarlo bien- Concluyó Garp con una mirada afilada y amenazante que iban al pedir de boca con el frío tono empleado en su voz.- Ace-chan~ el abuelo se irá de viaje~~- Acarició con inesperada suavidad la pequeña cabecita, el bebé sonrió ante el acto.

De no ser por que sostenía al niño Dadan se abría frotado los ojos incrédula ¿Garp estaba… mirando con cariño…a la cosa esa? Acto seguido el marine salió de la casa después de unos cuantos regaños y advertencias más.

-Buen viaje~- Coreó la peli roja hasta que no lo tuvo al alcance de su vista- ¡Vete a la mierda Garp!

-¡Jefa, no enfrente del bebé!- Le reprimió Magra preocupado, la mujer fue víctima de un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿Qué clase de cosa es esta?!- Decía destapando por completo el pequeño cuerpo.

-¡Espere!- Gritó Dogra arrebatándole el bebé de los brazos para volverlo a tapar cuidadosamente- Puede enfermarse…

-¡Y a mí que carajos! ¡Qué le hace pensar a ese idiota que puede venir a dejarnos de niñeras!- Dogra acomodo la pequeña cobija a manera que tapara los diminutos oídos de la criatura, tantas palabrotas y el niño terminaría siendo un vándalo, pensó aquello último por unos instantes y un aura depresiva se apodero de él… Ellos eran bandidos después de todo.- No voy a cuidar de él, úsenlo de alimento si quieren- Dijo hecha una fiera.

Él bebé comenzó a llorar mientras Dogra preso de un ataque de pánico intentaba calmar los agudos llantos para no provocar una rabieta aún peor en su jefa. Dadan miró el escandaloso bulto con odio antes de destaparle la cabeza para poder gritarle un par de verdades sobre él y su abuelo cuando, al ser destapado el bebé comenzó a reír nuevamente, con una nítida carcajada que asemejaba el tintinear de una campanilla, alzando sus bracitos hacía ella con el fin de que lo agarrase. La mirada de la mujer se endulzó de inmediato y estiró los brazos para cargarlo.

-Quizá podríamos cuidarle un rato- Dijo a voz quieta haciéndole cariños en las mejillas al pequeño dedicado a hacer pucheros ensalivados- ¿Cómo dijo Garp que se llamaba?

-A- Ace- Contestó Magra aún a la defensiva.

-¿Tienes hambre Ace?- La voz de Dadan sonó dulce y se encaminó a la cocina con el bebé en brazos.

Dogra no dijo nada, se limitó a perderlos con la mirada en su transcurso, tragó saliva de forma sonora, ese bebé era_ jodidamente_ listo

_**Primeras ¿Palabras?**_

Si bien dormía la mayor parte del día, sería mentira decir que no se peleaban por velarle y si algo era seguro es que ese mocoso era irritantemente agradable, tenía un jodido carisma que los hacía agarrarse a golpes por cambiarle los pañales; aunque aquello claro está, era algo que ninguno de los bandidos de la montaña estaba dispuesto a admitir.

El maldito mocoso los tenía donde quería a sus cortos tres meses de edad.

-¡Ha Dicho Dadan!- Gritó la mujer en euforia. En el acto todos los bandidos corrieron hacía el provenir de la voz como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Qué ha dicho qué!

-¡Yo quiero oírle!

-¡Qué diga Magra, yo quiero que diga Magra!

Decenas de ojos se posaron sobre el pequeño cuerpecito, expectantes.

-wawa- Soltó el pequeño Ace sonriendo

-¡Lo ven! ¡Ha dicho Dadan!- Dijo la mujer al borde del llanto, complacida.

Todos callaron y salieron de la habitación, no había porque arruinarle el buen humor a la jefa, aún era muy temprano.

_**Calmante **_

Para ser un bebé de tan solo un poco más de cuatro meses Ace era activo a morir, jugaba continuamente con sus pies, flexionándose a niveles bíblicos que hacía poner a los bandidos los nervios de punta o simplemente agitaba sus brazos y piernas mientras soltaba gritos que harían parecer al mismísimo Godzilla un aficionado, era realmente rara la vez cuando se estaba quieto, puesto que hasta dormido se movía continuamente y joder, al despertar vaya que tenía más fuerzas a pesar de aquello.

Las ojeras de Dadan eran cada día más notorias, necesitaba encontrar una forma de calmar al enano por al menos media hora para poder conciliar el sueño perdido en esos cuatro meses.

Calmar… En realidad nunca había pensado una forma de calmar a alguien que no fuera a golpe limpio. Salió de la pequeña cabaña para fumarse un cigarrillo que le ayudase con los nervios que traía.

Cigarrillo…

Cigarrillo… Nervios… Calma… Cigarrillo… Nervios… Calma… Cigarrillo… Nervios… Calma…

_¡Eso es!_

Entro a toda prisa soltando el cigarrillo a medio fumar en el trayecto, llego al lecho de Ace en un segundo y lo contempló antes de efectuar su plan.

El pequeño tenía un pie en la boca y por lo tanto ya había mojado la fina tela de su mameluco rojo, al verla soltó su pie y le alzó los brazos, pataleando y gritando, agitando sus manitas para que lo levantase y lo llevase a otro lugar, más que claro estaba que se moría de aburrimiento. Dadan lo miró entre asustada; bien podría decir que el mocoso estaba poseído y no habría quien lo dudara.

Saco uno de sus cigarrillos y lo observo antes de partirlo por la mitad y préndelo acercándolo a la boca del bebé.

-¡Pero qué…!- Dogra se hecho una carrera rumbo a Dadan para arrebatarle el cigarrillo y aventarlo por la ventana para después espantar el humo presuroso.- ¡Jefa dijo que no mataríamos al niño!- Grito mientras señalaba a Ace quién había logrado voltearse quedando boca abajo y en su frustración de no poderse mover había echado a llorar.

-¡Qué intentaba calmarlo joder!- Se justifico

-¡Los bebés no fuman!

-¡Y cómo mierda querías que yo lo supiera!

-¡Es sentido común!

-¡Tienes una mejor idea!- Señalo la mujer exasperada mirando al encolerizado bebé que de tal rabieta que estaba dando tenía toda la cara colorada.- ¡Haz algo!

Dogra lo levantó enseguida y comenzó a mecerlo recibiendo como respuesta una serie de patadas y manotazos diminutos.

Al oír semejante escándalo Magra suspiró y fue directo a la habitación topándose ridícula escena: Dadan, Dogra y Ace llorando desesperadamente.

-¡Magra! ¡Haz algo!- Gritaron Dadan y Dogra entre sollozos.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo el hombre salió del cuarto volviendo poco después con un enorme biberón con leche tibia que no tardo en zamparse el pequeño y ¡aleluya! En menos de dos segundos se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Dogra y Dadan lo miraron con ojos llorosos, Magra suspiró nuevamente y les tendió dos vasos de leche tibia que igualmente se tomaron de un solo trago y para después quedarse dormidos uno a cada lado de la colchoneta de Ace.

Magra se pasó la mano por la frente ¿Quién dijo que ser bandido y madre no era agotador?

_**Desaparecido**_

Eran las dos de la mañana exactamente y Dadan dormía al lado de la colchoneta perteneciente a Ace, llevaban algunas semanas notándolo especialmente inquieto y desesperado aunque a pesar de aquello no lloraba tanto como cuando tenía 4 meses.

Ace estaba creciendo rápidamente y ahora era mucho más grande y regordete que cuando lo habían visto por primera vez, ahora tenía unos 5 meses con unas cuantas semanas, incluso tenían pensado hacerle una fiesta de cumple-medio-año hasta que una furica peli roja les grito que era la idea más estúpida de la historia.

Esa misma peli roja dormía profundamente a pesar de estar en servicio de "guardaespaldas de Ace" principal amenaza: él mismo. De todos modos era ridículo, el mocoso muy apenas y sabía coordinar, era imposible que le sucediese algo.

Un golpe la despertó de su dulce sueño donde era cortejada por un apuesto ricachón, abrió los ojos asustada y se giró para notar que el afamado bebé no estaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayó al suelo ¡Cómo carajos…!

-¡Ace!- Llamo desesperada la mujer, si sus subordinados se enteraban que había perdido al niño habría un motín, además Garp no estaría muy feliz por aquello.

Busco por toda la pequeña habitación cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe

-Jefa escuchamos gritos- Dijo un bandido rascándose los ojos con pereza.

-¿Ya es hora del bocadillo nocturno de Ace?- Añadió otro bostezando.

Dadan entro en pánico pero no se movió ni un milímetro, de hecho jurarían que la mujer no respiraba.

_¡Ace!_ Alcanzaron a distinguir los gritos provenientes de otra habitación a la cual la mujer corrió a una velocidad asombrosa y poco común en ella.

Al llegar a la habitación se encontró con el resto de los bandidos que miraban embobados como un pequeño cuerpecito gateaba por toda la habitación sin descanso.

Un tic nervioso se hizo presente en el ojo de Dadan, _ternura_ no, ese no era el adjetivo que buscaba_, ¿adorable? _ Negó con la cabeza ante el pensamiento de aquella palabra, _infernal_ ¡Sí! Eso era, ese mocoso debía ser el hijo del mismísimo demonio.

Simplemente genial, ahora tendría que atarlo a la cama para poder dormir tranquila.

_**Tiempo en familia~**_

Desde que había aprendido como desplazarse a su gusto, Ace no había dejado de torturar a sus cuidadores haciéndoles perseguirle incluso hasta el bosque, para su corta edad se movía de una forma tan rápida que lograba perderse por unos segundos. Dadan suspiró, el adjetivo "infernal" se le había quedado corto.

-¡Mocoso del demonio! ¡Deja de correr por todos lados!- Le gritó frustrada intentando alcanzarlo siendo esquivada fácilmente, esas últimas semanas Ace se las había arreglado para dejarles en claro que ninguno estaba en forma- Por Dios ¡Espera Ace!

Cuando el bebé se dirigió hacia la puerta principal descuidadamente abierta, una intimidante figura se posó frente a ella

-¡Ace-chan, el abuelo Garp ha llegado!- Grito el marine haciendo caras ridículas arrebatándole unas carcajadas al bebé

"_Lo que faltaba"_-¡Garp!

El mencionado dejo de entretener al menor y miró a la ofensiva y maleducada mujer que tenía en frente- ¡Io!- Saludo levantando la mano

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí cabrón?!- Y la tan esperada oportunidad de insultarle y echarle en cara todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su endemoniado nieto se hacía presente, pero no por ello era oficial que podía aprovecharla.

-Vine de vacaciones- Le soltó con una tranquilidad abrumado, como si fuese bien recibido.

El bebé al sentirse ignorado tocó las piernas del vicealmirante con su pequeña manita, él hombre lo levanto de inmediato para llevarlo a su colchoneta y jugar con él un rato.

-¡Llévatelo!- Le grito, no, más bien _le rogo Dadan _al hombre, fue totalmente ignorada en el acto.- ¡Óyeme tu grandísimo…!- La mirada asesina del marine la hizo callar, tendría pesadillas varias semanas con esos perturbadores ojos-…Grandísimo Vice Almirante jajaja- Terminó con una risa nerviosa y apartando sus ojos de aquel fornido hombre, Ace soltó un tintineo musical de carcajadas, ese maldito bebé parecía entender la situación y regocijarse con su dolor.

-Solo estoy de paso, hay una emergencia en el cuartel, pero yo quería aprovechar el tiempo para ver a mi encantador nieto- Le canturreó al bebé levantándolo y haciéndole inesperados cariños en su pancita.

"_Encantadora su puta madre" _Pensó la pelirroja molesta.

De todos modos ese hombre no tenia ni puta idea de como cuidar un bebé, Ace estaba mejor con ellos.

Espera… ¡¿Qué?!

-¡Pero…!- Quiso continuar con su queja pero otra agresiva mirada le hizo pensarlo dos veces-… Ese mocoso es el demonio- Terminó en un hilillo de voz que ni ella misma escucho.

-¡Bien! Veo que todos se llevan bien aquí- Dijo con una gran y boba sonrisa mientras se rascaba sus bien marcados pectorales, la cólera de Dadan aumento tres pulgadas _Garp estaba al tanto de que ese niño era un infierno, _¡Pero un día ya le devolvería el favor!

Suspiro frustrada, su venganza era casi tan improbable como que el gran Rey Pirata tuviese descendencia.- Y Bien- Intentó llamar la atención la mujer- ¿Qué planes tienes para el niño?- No es que le importara ni mucho menos, era simplemente curiosidad, mera curiosidad de que destino le esperaba a su retoñ… Al enano.

-Quiero que sea un marine- Exclamo con gran orgullo.

Dadan quiso soltar una carcajada, por Dios ¡Esa cosa un marine! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese niño era 50 centímetros de maldad pura.

_**Antes de salir.**_

Era martes y martes significaba oficialmente: _Día de asaltar a todo pobre imbécil que se le ocurra cruzarse en el camino. _Solo había una _pequeña _cosa que les impedía salir a cumplir su bien reconocida labor y esa pequeña cosa tenía nombre _Portgas D. Ace_

-Alguien tiene que quedarse a cuidarlo

-Ya tiene 6 meses, puede cuidarse solo

-Jefa… No sea ridícula

-¡Qué me has dicho!

-¡N-Nada!

Magra suspiró, eso empezaba a ser pan de todos los días.- ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos con nosotros?- ¿La respuesta? Pues era difícil de determinar, unos lo miraron con sorpresa y otros (Dadan) lo querían fulminar con la mirada.- ¿No?- Atinó a soltar en un murmullo reprimido.

Todos los bandidos miraron a Dadan, al parecer la única inconforme, ella les sostuvo la mirada por eternos minutos de guerra en los cuales se esforzaba por que las miradas suplicantes (entiéndase, de borrego a medio morir) de sus súbditos no le ganaran.

Guerra perdida.

-Magra tu tendrás que cuidarlo- Dijo al final cansada suspirando. Como corcho en botella de sidra recién abierta, todos saltaron emocionados gritando una sarta de tonterías sobre la primera salida del bebé que la pelirroja ignoro de forma olímpica. Al menos hasta que Ace comenzó a llorar.- ¡Magra!- Gritó al borde del colapso nervioso.

-¡Ya voy!- Contesto el hombre sin saber realmente que hacer, meció al bebé, le cantó, checó su completamente limpio pañal, le tomo la temperatura, hasta que totalmente resignado lo acostó en busca de algo que lo pudiese calmar. La pequeña criatura se giró sobre sí para salir gateando a la velocidad de la luz hacía la primera cosa que pareciera comestible, terminando de forma frustrada, intentando devorar su propio calcetín. _"Ah, solo tiene hambre" _ pensó Magra sintiéndose infinitamente estúpido, es decir, lo primero que piensas al oír un bebé llorar es que tiene hambre ¿No? Digo, el también lloraría si no le dieran de comer…

Llevo al encolerizado bebé a la cocina como pudo, joder, cuando ese niño creciera iba a dominar el mundo y galaxias alternas.

Lo sentó en su sillita y se puso un delantal, jamás, repito _jamás _ iba a admitir que adoraba la cocina y que soñaba con ser un chef, no señor, lo tacharían de marica antes de terminar la oración, aun así disfrutaba enormemente hacerle papillas al pequeño y, se atrevía a presumir que a pesar de no tener experiencia en ello, eran todo un pequeño manjar para un pequeño cuerpo.

Sirvió la papilla en un bowl color rojo, el favorito de Ace y se giró unos instantes para tomar el babero con llamitas que le habían obsequiado (robado) a el bebé.

_Oh joder, no debio hacer eso_

Ace se regocijaba con arruinarles la vida… y la salida, eso era definitivo o al menos eso se le vino a la cabeza al darse cuenta que el demonio ese (el niño) tenía el bowl de sombrero y toda la papilla en la cara

_Carajo, ahora tendría que bañarlo por quinta vez en el día_

Fail

**¿Enfermo?**

Cabe decir que en el poco tiempo que habían convivido con él, jamás, JAMÁS en su corta vida se había enfermado y ellos lo adjudicaban a su comportamiento anormal, es decir, no parecía un bebé, parecía más un alienígeno salvaje con ganas de destruir la Tierra.

-Tiene algo en la cara- Murmuró Magra preocupado

-Creo que está enfermo- gritó Droga en plena escena de pánico.

-Solo tiene alergia- Contestó Dadan con desgane.

Todos gritaron, no podían dejar al bebé así, estaba a su cargo después de todo y si Garp se llegaba a enterar… No, él no debía enterarse.

-¡Médico!- Gritaron al unísono.

Y después del reverendo jaleo que armaron los bandidos al bajar al pueblo y secuestrar al único médico, la perfecta y clara oración que escucharon fue:

"Son solo pecas". _Joder, eran solo pecas._

**Todos los días a la semana**

Nadie dijo que cuidar de un bebé fuera fácil, tampoco se corrió la atención de preguntarles si querían uno, no y ha decir verdad nunca lo quisieron, de ser posible se habrían evitado el honor.

-_Mamá- _La nombró alzándole los bracitos, ella estaba sorprendida, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y sentía un nudo en la garganta, quizá todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Ella nunca había sido una mujer guapa ni mucho menos y estaba consiente de ello, tampoco era una "buena persona" Joder, era una vil bandida incapaz de establecer un hogar, nunca se había molestado en aspirar a una familia. Le sonrió a la pequeña criatura frente a ella y le acunó en su regazo, "mamá" se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez, esa simple palabra que actuaba como caricia en su pecho y le hacía sonreír sin querer.

Quizá tener un hijo no era tan malo, quizá cuando creciera sería un gran bandido, no, eso jamás iba a pasar, quizá, quizá al fin podría tener una familia.

-¡¿Quién es ese?!- Grito la mujer en estadio de descontrol

-Mi nieto- Respondió con la mayor tranquilidad de todas el vice almirante mientras el hiperactivo niño corría de un lado a otro. Garp suspiró con cansancio antes de agarrar al mocoso por la camisa y alzarlo- Saluda Luffy

-¡Io!- Contesto alzando la mano. Carajo, _eso dos eran igualitos._

-Desde hoy se quedará aquí- Sentenció el fornido hombre

-¡NO ME JODAS GARP!

…

Mamá fue la primera palabra que escuchó de Ace y también la última.

Porque aún en las noches lloraba y rezaba para que regresara con bien aunque sabía que él no volvería jamás, que ese pequeño no volvería a desvelarle, ni a hacerle berrinche, el jamás regresaría con ese enorme genio que le caracterizaba, no volvería a curarle las heridas, nunca más lo vería sonreír. Ella no era su madre, él no era su hijo, no tenían relación sanguínea alguna pero ¿Quién dijo que se debía engendrar para ser madre?

_Perdóname Ace, porque siento que no te hice tan feliz como hubiese querido_

Era imposible ocultar lo mucho que dolía, imposible fingir que no sentía que se moría y cada maldito día tener que escuchar risas y comentarios acerca de lo bien que había sentado su partida, que se vayan todos a la revendísima mierda, ellos jamás lo conocieron.

Muchas veces había tenido que aguantar las ganas de estrellarle el puño a la cara a medio bar, otras tantas morderse la lengua para no soltar un insulto o quemar todo el pueblo, cerrar los ojos y apretar los nudillos intentando desaparecer el nudo en la garganta y todos los días levantarse y recordar aquella última frase de despedida:

"_Gracias por cuidar siempre de mi… Mamá"_

**Mamá Dadan End.**

* * *

**Mi primera historia sobre One Piece :'3 espero que les guste. Nota: Son drabbles por que me dio flojera hacerla continua xD**


End file.
